Along with intensified studies on a Long Term Evolution-Advanced (LTE-A) system at a variety of layers, in order to improve the performance of a User Equipment (UE) and enhance the experience of a user, a mechanism for reporting auxiliary information of the UE has been introduced to a Radio Access Network (RAN) 2 in a number of fields, and an evolved Node-B (eNB) adjusts related configuration parameters according to the auxiliary information reported by the UE for the purpose of further optimized configuration. A report of auxiliary information by the UE has been currently introduced to the fields including an enhanced Diverse Data Application (eDDA), In-Device Coexistence (IDC), an enhanced Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service (eMBMS), etc.
The related art and auxiliary information will be introduced below briefly, and generally a mechanism for reporting auxiliary information related to eDDA will be introduced, although auxiliary information reporting mechanisms related to other fields will be similar to the mechanism related to eDDA.
Along with the popularization of smart phones, there is a constantly growing demand of people for types of services that can be supported on the user equipment, and in view of this, a new Working Item (WI), i.e., an eDDA, has been introduced by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) in the LTE-A Release 11 (Rel-11) for the purpose of accommodating increasingly diversified services that can be supported by the user equipment to enhance the existing LTE-A system, to improve the performance of the LTE-A system, to save a signaling/resource overhead, to guarantee the user experience and power saving of the user equipment, etc. This technology is applicable to an Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN) and the UE. In order to satisfy the requirement above on enhancement, both the UE and the network side need to know state information of each other if necessary. A background service and an Instant Message (IM) service are two types of services with the highest priority to be studied in an eDDA scenario and have gained popular attention in real applications due to their low amount of traffic and a variable burst data packet. Particularly the background service generally refers to a service with some small amount of data for maintaining a connection in an inactive state, and the IM service generally refers to Mobile QQ, Fetion and other services with a small data packet which may be transmitted in burst/frequently in a short time. In order to enable the network side to instantly and effectively obtain the characteristic of the service and know the preference of the user (for example, at this time the UE prefers to a power-saving mode or a better user experience mode), preferably the mechanism for reporting auxiliary information at the UE side is introduced to the RAN 2 in the eDDA scenario. This mechanism relates to reporting information currently including Power Preference Indication (PPI). The UE can report newly the changed information to the network when there is a change in state (e.g., a change in preference). The network side will transmit an indicator to the UE to indicate whether a report of auxiliary information is supported by the current cell. The UE can report auxiliary information accordingly to the eNB only upon detection of the indicator that the report is allowed.
In a handover procedure, a source eNB forwards PPI information to a destination eNB in a handover preparation procedure, so that the destination eNB can obtain the PPI of the UE, and provide radio resource configuration corresponding to the PPI of the UE, as soon as possible.
The eMBMS system broadcasts the same service in a Multimedia Broadcast multicast service Single Frequency Network (MBSFN) area including one or more cells for the purpose of saving system resources and enhancing reception of a signal by the UE. A mechanism for enhancing service continuity of Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service (MBMS) has been introduced in the study on the eMBMS in the Rel-11, and for a UE in a connected state, the UE can report frequencies in which it is interested, and an order of priorities of MBMS and joint unicast services, in an MBMS Interest Indication message, so that the eNB configures the UE with the related frequencies in view of the interest reported by the UE, so that the UE can receive the MBMS service continuously.
In the handover procedure, the source eNB forwards the MBMS preference information of the UE in a connected state to the destination eNB in the handover preparation procedure, so that the destination eNB can obtain the MBMS preference information of the UE in the connected state, and provide the radio resource configuration corresponding to the preference of the UE, as soon as possible for the UE to receive continuously the MBMS service.
At present there are an increasing number of UEs equipped with a plurality of radio transceivers, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) transceivers, WiFi transceivers, Bluetooth transceivers, or Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS) receivers, etc. The study on the IDC is for the purpose of lowering coexistence interference between these radio transceivers to thereby provide the UE with higher radio transmission and reception performance. A mechanism for the UE to detect and report coexistence interference between the transceivers in the UE has been introduced to the existing IDC, and the eNB can configure the UE with more appropriate Radio Resource Management (RRM) configuration upon reception of the auxiliary information reported by the UE to thereby alleviate or eliminate coexistence interference between the transceivers in the UE.
In the handover procedure, the source eNB forwards the auxiliary information reported by the UE to the destination eNB in the handover preparation procedure, so that the destination eNB can obtain the auxiliary information of the UE, and provide the UE with the appropriate radio resource configuration, as soon as possible to thereby alleviate coexistence interference in the UE.
In summary, the auxiliary information reported by the UE will be forwarded by the source eNB to the destination eNB in the handover preparation procedure, but it is likely for the UE to further report the latest auxiliary information after the source eNB forwards the auxiliary information of the UE in the handover preparation procedure. The auxiliary information reported by the UE in this case will not be further forwarded by the source eNB to the destination eNB, so that the destination eNB can not obtain the latest auxiliary information of the UE and consequentially can not provide the UE with the most reasonable configuration.